The present invention relates to swings for children More particularly, the present invention relates to an indoor swing for small children in which the swing seat is suspended between two spaced apart support frames with no overlying structure.
Conventional swings for small children generally include an overhead or overlying structure to which the swing seat is attached for pivotal movement. Generally the overhead structure is supported by two rear legs that extend downwardly from the overhead structure and two forward legs that also extend downwardly from the overhead structure in a splayed relation. The overhead structure of such known child swings restricts the access to the seat, and also generally requires that the entire swing structure be taller than absolutely necessary. One such swing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,233. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,233 discloses an infant swing that includes a seat that is pivotally connected to an overhead frame. Two rear legs extend downwardly from the overhead frame, as well as two front legs. The rear legs are foldable into a parallel relation to the front legs for transportation and storage of the swing.
One problem with the known swings as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,233, is that the swings are not easily disassembled for storage or shipping. Another problem with the known swings is that the overhead frame member restricts access to the swing seat.
One object of the present invention is to Provide a child swing that does not require an overhead support structure to support the swing seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child swing in which the frame is easy to assemble and disassemble to permit easy storage and shipment of the swing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child swing in which the frame is easy to manufacture, and specifically a child swing that utilizes a number of components that are interchangeable with each other.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child swing in which at least the frame portion of the swing is constructed from components that have somewhat complementary sizes so that they can be easily positioned into a minimal space for shipping and storage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child swing in which the frame provides a stable rigid support for the swing, and at the s-same time presents an attractive and attention-getting appearance to younger children.
According to the present invention, a swing assembly is provided that includes, first and second upright swing support frames, wherein each support frame is formed from a pair of upstanding support members. Base means are provided for rigidly fixing the pair of upstanding support members side-by-side to abut one another in substantially perpendicular relation to an underlying surface. First coupling means are provided for interconnecting horizontal portions of the base means and second coupling means are provided for coupling a vertical portion of the base means to the first and second swing support align the pairs of upstanding support members in spaced-apart parallel relation to define a swing-receiving space between the support frames. Each pair of upstanding support members cooperate to provide distal portions that are situated vertically and spaced-apart from the first coupling means. A swing seat is provided as well as plural two arm hanger means connected to the swing seat for suspending the swing seat in the swing-receiving space above the first coupling means. The hanger means are pivotally connected to each of the distal portions of the spaced-apart pairs of upstanding support members so that the hanger means and the swing seat pivot about an axis extending between the pairs of upstanding support members during movement of the swing seat relative to the first and second swing support frames.
One feature of the foregoing structure is that each pair of upstanding support members forming a swing support frame cooperate to provide distal portions that are situated vertically and spaced-apart from the first coupling means, with the hanger means being pivotally connected to each of the distal portions of the spaced-apart pairs of upstanding support members. One advantage of this feature is that the swing seat is supported by these spaced-apart pairs of upstanding support members for pivotal movement which eliminates the necessity of any overlying structure to support the swing seat.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the hanger means includes first and second hanger assemblies, with each hanger assembly including a seat arm fixed to the swing seat and a support arm pivotally connected to the selected swing support frame. Quick release means are provided for detachably interconnecting the seat arm and the corresponding support arm to permit selective separation of the swing seat from the first and second swing support frames. One advantage of this feature is that the swing seat is easily removed from the frame assembly for storage or shipping, and is likewise easily attached to the frame assembly for use following shipping or storage.
Also in preferred embodiments of the present invention, each base means includes an L-shaped member having a vertical leg that is connected to both companion upstanding support members to align the pair of upstanding support members in side-by-side relation. Locking means are also provided for rigidly retaining the vertical leg of the L-shaped member and its companion pair of upstanding support members in aligned relation to prevent relative movement of the support members that form each swing support frame. One advantage of this feature is that each swing support frame is formed from two companion upstanding support members, with the companion upstanding support members buttressed by an L-shaped member to add stability to the assembled frame.
Also in preferred embodiments of the present invention, the vertical leg of each L-shaped member includes a top portion that is formed to include a flange-receiving slot that opens toward the companion pair of upstanding support members, with each adjacent upstanding support member having a flange for engaging a selected portion of the flange-receiving slot to align the vertical leg and the companion pair of upstanding support members. One advantage of this feature is that the upstanding leg of each L-shaped member and the two companion upstanding support members cooperate to secure the components in a predetermined relative position so that the locking means is easily coupled to the vertical leg and the companion pair of upstanding support members to assemble the swing assembly.
Also in preferred embodiments of the present invention, the locking means includes a locking strip having a plurality of connectors that are configured to pass through apertures formed in the pair of upstanding support members and in the vertical leg to lockably engage the vertical leg to the pair of upstanding support members. One advantage of this feature is that the vertical leg of each L-shaped member may be securely and rigidly attached to the companion pair of upstanding support members to form a portion of the swing assembly that will provide a stable platform for the swing.
The swing assembly of the present invention thus provides the ability to easily assemble and disassemble the frame assembly for storage or shipping. The swing assembly of the present invention provides a frame to which the swing seat is pivotally attached that does not require any overlying structure to support the swing seat. This permits easy access to the swing seat, and also permits the frame assembly to be configured to provide a stable support for the swing seat.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently Perceived.